


Seasickness and Titanic

by htaytps



Category: Polca, Taynew, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, M/M, Newwiee is pretty, Photographer Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Seasickness, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Tay Tawan whipped, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htaytps/pseuds/htaytps
Summary: New won a free ticket to a cruise ship vacation where he met Tay, a photographer who helped him get over his seasickness by distracting him. By distracting, he meant by pushing him to re-enact Titanic scenes.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Seasickness and Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for this couple and generally the first thing I've written for 2-3 years.  
> Please be gentle.  
> I hope you enjoy this word vomit of mine.  
> Please excuse the grammatical error. I tried my best.

New didn't know that his curiosity about how raffles work and if he used up all of his luck this year will lead him into winning a cruise ship vacation ticket. 

“Andromeda,” New read the bold letter from the small, scented ticket in his hands that he got from his mail this morning. The name of the cruise ship makes him excited as he's still trying to convince himself that he indeed won the raffle. 

“Gun would be so envious, he's a sucker for luxury things,” he placed the ticket back inside the dark blue envelope with a star as its stamp. 

He won a one-week grand vacation on a cruise ship that will sail around the Gulf of Thailand that will surely give a mesmerizing view of a different island in the southern part of the country and he can't hide his excitement when he started packing up his things as the trip will be in two days from now. He reminded himself to travel to Hua Hin pier tomorrow for a lesser chance of missing his grand vacation. 

His days go well as usual with Gun whining about how unfair and lucky he is. The little guy kept on complaining that he wanted to go with him and New just answered him with, “You can come with me, but you need to buy your ticket,” which earned him a loud groan from the other line that made him chuckle.

New welcomed the next day with a smile as he was double-checking his things and especially his ticket. He arrived at a cozy inn near the pier and settled his things. 

He roamed around the Hua Hin pier and appreciate the view of the sea. He needed this, the fresh air that is really refreshing compared to the polluted air he always inhaled in the city, the quietness away from the loud crowd of the busy streets of Bangkok. 

The day goes well, New strolled around the area but didn't go away much due to the fear of being lost. Now, he is standing on the wooden platform of the pier while staring at the gigantic metallic marine vehicle, Andromeda was written on its black body in a white serif font. 

He suddenly felt nervous as this is his first time riding any marine vehicle. He's so overwhelmed by how fancy the ship looks and he almost forgot how to breathe when he didn't feel his ticket on the pocket of his pink dress shirt. Luckily, he remembered that he put it in his back pocket instead.

When it's his turn to enter the cruise he handed his ticket to the guard that's supervising every passenger and in return, the man beside him handed him a card. “Your key card sir, to your own cabin, all the details about your room are included in the card,” the man explained with a smile that New returned politely.

“My own cabin?” New muttered to himself still amaze at how luxurious this trip was than what he had on his mind. Upon entering, New can't stop himself from admiring everything his eyes landed on, from the rows of wooden beach loungers to the grand stairs that lead to the main hall of the cruise, to the wide space near the edge of the ship where you can enjoy the view of the ocean. The ship is full of high class looking people wearing expensive sequins and bathed in sparkly pieces of jewelry and New felt out of place until his eyes landed on a tall man who just entered the ship, his grip tight on his modern camera. The said guy is wearing a polo similar to New's less the front pocket and it was dark blue in color. He paired it with black denim pants that were tight in the right places. 

New looked at him, no, stared at him. He looked like observing the place from every corner, he also looked like reading all the other people on board and New was curious. 

Moments passed by and the ship started to get packed with passengers from different ages, races, and their obvious social status, and so the journey began. New heard clearly the loud booming sound coming from the ship signaling that's its starting to sail and New felt nothing but pure excitement as he ran to the metal railing of the ship to watch the distance between the ship and the wooden platform that kept on increasing.

Maybe due to its massive size, the ship moved slowly as if testing the movements of waves that make the first few minutes of the trip relaxing, and New likes how the salt air was ruffling his hair. It's his first time and he can't help but stare at his surroundings with a wide delightful gaze. Thankfully, he's still sane enough not to let go of his luggage. Then there it was the first hit of the unkind wave that made their trip a little shaky, literally. Again, it's New's first time, so no one can blame him for not knowing that he'll get dizzy on this trip. 

His head was spinning and he wanted to curse himself for feeling like this in such a wonderful vacation that he swears, he wouldn't have the chance to experience in this lifetime if he hadn't won that online raffle he stumbled upon his feed one boring day. He shut his eyes expecting it to stop. He's starting to sweat and internally panic, sadly no one notices. New started to think that the large body of water around them was intentionally being harsh on him, the tides continue to crash their ship but it was effortlessly riding them, dancing along even. 

Nausea hit New like an unannounced storm, sudden, out of nowhere, and ferocious that strike him to his nerves. 

“Are you okay?” New heard someone asked as he felt warm hands on his arms. He thought he's hallucinating due to the intense spinning of his head until the owner of the voice spoke again. “You seem unwell, are you alright?”

New tried his best to look straight at the source of the voice. ‘It's the stunning man,’ he thought. New tried to gather his emotion and stand properly. 

“I'm fine, I guess, I j-” before New could finish what he would be saying the ship decided to join the wave again and it's over for New. Like a broken faucet, he vomits at the man in front of him. 

“Shit,” the man who approached him muttered as he checked himself, his shirt is now painted with vomit stains. His face soured and goes back to the man in front of him. The look on New's eyes was guilty. 

“I'm so sorry,” New said firmly this time as if the incident magically put his whole system working like a newly oiled clog in some old machine. 

“I'm sorry, fuck,” he apologized as he frantically searched for something clean, a towel, tissue, or anything that he can use to wipe his mess on the man's dress shirt. 

“Hey, hey,” the man held his shoulder to steady him. “It's fine don't panic,” the tanned skin man said with a chuckle. 

After hearing those words, New breathed deeply. His head still pounding. “Are you alright?”

New shook his head weakly, “I think I have seasickness?” 

“You think?” the guy questioned again while trying to keep New to stand straight. “Let's get you seated.”

New with the help of the only one who noticed his struggle walked to one of the beach loungers that is placed perfectly in a line beside one another. When New was finally comfortable on his seat, the guy reached for a handkerchief in his pants pocket to wipe the remaining stain in his shirt.

“I'm Tay by the way,” the sun-kissed man introduced himself while reaching out his hands to New. 

“I'm New, and I am sincerely sorry for that,” New said as he points to Tay's shirt and took the latter's hands. “Also, thank you. I am honestly internally panicking at that moment and oh my god I should stop blabbering now,” New said and bit his lips while looking at the man in front of him who seemed to be holding his laugh and finally let go of his hands, suddenly feeling shy.

“New, I said it's fine. Can you wait here while I ask some crew for maybe a medicine for you?” Tay offered and New swear he could kiss the man out of gratefulness on the spot. 

“Thank you,” New said a little breathless. 

Still holding his gray handkerchief Tay smiled and answered, “Wait for me then.”

And as if the whole presence of the man was the only thing that's making him sane. New felt another wave of nausea hit him together with the loud pound of the nerve on his temples as soon as Tay turn around to ask for some medicine. 

Few minutes passed by and Tay came back with bottled water. “Here, take this,” he laughed and sat beside New. “Seems like seasickness is common here.”

New took the hard pill and gulped the water to drown the bitter aftertaste. New smiled sheepishly at Tay. “Thank you and I know I may be asking for too much but can you get my luggage?”

Tay looked at the gray luggage New is pointing at near the railing and looked at the man beside him who is staring at him with hopeful eyes and the forming pout on his lips didn't escape Tay's eyes. He looked back again at the luggage and then back to New. 

The action made New nervous if the only man who helped him think that he's taking advantage of his kindness. 

Tay, on the other hand, sensed New's uneasy feelings and chuckled. “Hey, it's fine. Actually, I'm thinking if I could ask for your key card so I can bring them to your cabin?”

New's eyes widen in disbelief with the man's offer. But before he could answer Tay interrupted him. “That is only if you don't want to stay here with your luggage. I'm not forcing you or anything.”

“No!” New exclaimed immediately that took Tay out of surprise. “Thank you, thanks for the offer really. I'm still feeling a bit dizzy and your offer will help me a lot.”

Tay smiled and stood up to get New's metallic gray luggage. He came back, hands still holding on to the luggage handle. “You know what, I think it's better if I accompany you to your room, or are you more comfortable if I asked some staff to do that?”

New totally forgot the waves that were crashing into their ship and only felt the waves that were slamming against his chest. “I know, I've said this a lot of times now but thank you so much.”

Tay assisted New to the third deck where New's room is located. New swiped the key card to the door and enter the cabin. His eyes wandered to the cabin and found the white bed that was located on the right side corner of the room which is decorated with blue pillows that look like cotton candy, to the small kitchen counter across it that was polished with elegant black granite tiles and to the door probably leading to a bathroom on the far left of the room. “Wow,” he whispered to himself but the man behind him catch it. 

“Amazing isn't it?” Tay asked that made New look at him. He nodded and took his luggage from the kind man.

New stared at Tay while the latter continued to observe the room. Tay must have sensed it and looked at New and tilted his head as if it was a sign that equates to him asking a question. But New just stared and Tay decided that maybe it was his cue to leave the room but instead of saying bye he asked another question, “What are you thinking?”

New was startled and blurted the first thing that came out of his head. “Where is your room?” New didn't know why he asked that. Now, he's worried that the guy might think he's weird. 

“On the same deck, eight rooms from here,” Tay answered with a chuckle while still observing the milky skinned man's room, thinking if there's a difference between each room. “Are you okay here now? Have some rest until the medicine kick in. I will go now.” Tay knew that he's asking too many questions and worried if the man in front of him was being bothered by his presence so he decided that it was finally time to leave.

Tay smiled and slowly turn around to leave the room. “Tay,” New muttered, sounding nervous. The older man looked at him and raised his eyebrows signaling New to continue. “Uhm, ah,” New added anxiously. “I just want to thank you again and I just wanna ask you if you want to eat dinner together as a thank you. But that's only if you don't have any plans for later or if you don't have anyone with you. I mean I don't want to further ruin this vacation for you.” New blabbered that made Tay smile widely.

“Dinner it is then, I'll pick you up here in your room. For now, rest your nerves. Bye New,” Tay walked out of the door and waved his hands. 

“Bye,” New responded and watched the latter's back being swallowed by their increasing distance. As soon as New closed his door a smile was painted on his lips. A painting that was made with permanent acrylic colors that can't be erased. While the waves that started this whole commotion were now in peace with the wind and their ship was sailing smoothly in the middle of the sea.

The sun had set when Tay decided to pick the boy he met earlier up from his room. He remembered how New looked pale from afar and how it was so obvious that he didn't feel so well. When he approached the guy he wasn't expecting him to throw up on him and Tay was so thankful that the stranger in front of him didn't accidentally vomit on his camera because if he did so, he wouldn't know what to do.

He stared at New's cabin door for a while and knocked. Not long after, New opened it while looking much more relaxed than the first time they saw each other. He was wearing a simple white shirt underneath his green coat paired with obviously ironed black slacks and Tay suddenly felt underdress as he was only wearing a black shirt underneath a white blazer Arm, his friend, lend him that he decided to wear due to chilly weather brought by the sea together with his classic blue denim pants. 

“Hi,” New greeted, hands still on the doorknob. 

“Hi, you look stunning,” Tay returned and watch how the man's cheeks in front of him became flushed pink. 

New stared at Tay not making a move. He just continued to stare as if contemplating something on his head. 

Tay got nervous if the complement he blurted out loud was too straight forward for New. “What are you thinking?”

New laughed and finally move closer to Tay and closed the door behind him. “Are you normally like this?” New asked and started to walk that left Tay to stare at his back. 

“Depends on what you mean by like this,” Tay answered and started to walk after New and was a bit shocked when New turned around and face him. 

“Are you normally this flirty?” New asked, ears red.

Tay coughed away his disbelief. “No, I'm just complimenting you. But I've been told that I have a poor mind to mouth filter, I usually say what's on my mind.”

The answer didn't help New's shyness instead it only made it worse. 

Both men reached the deck where a restaurant can be found. They sat on the available seat not so far from the edge of the ship. 

“What can I get you, gentlemen?” The waiter asked politely after handing them a black and gold menu. 

New read the menu and was hit by culture shock when it was all written in French. He looked at Tay who seem to sense his feelings and smiled at him. 

“I'll have whatever he's having,” New said and closed the menu. Tay on the other hand, looked at him with wide eyes as if saying he too can't pronounce any shit on the menu and New just shrugged at him.

“I guessed we'll have the most popular one, whatever it is,” Tay asked. The waiter smiled at them and collected the menu. 

“God, I didn't expect this trip would be that fancy,” New complained and sighed. 

“So, you're also not one of those rich people that didn't know where to put their wealth so they throw their money in this kind of trip?” Tay muttered while doing some hand gestures that New found interesting. 

New laughed as he understood the exhaustion in Tay's voice. “No, I wouldn't even have the chance to step in here if not for that raffle that I won.”

“You won a raffle? A ticket to this trip?” Tay asked in which New nodded as an answer. “Lucky.”

“Well you can say that, how about you Tay? What is your agenda here? Are you one of those rich people who didn't know where to put their money? Or perhaps a more cliché reason,” New asked. Curious about the guy sitting in front of him in this French candlelight dinner that was certainly not in his original plan. 

“May I ask what's the more cliché reason?” Tay asked, now much more invested in their conversation.

“Moving on,” New answered with a laughed as if he, himself found what he said was stupid. 

“I'm sorry to break your teenage dream imagination, but no, I'm not here to move on. I'm a photographer and sometimes I also write for travel magazines. Hence, why I'm here they pay me to write about their ship. You?” Tay asked and in the middle of it, the waiter came with their food which is composed of some steak and sparkling champagne. 

“I'm a lecturer at a tutorial center in Bangkok. I teach math. Boring I know. I like your job,” New admitted as he was slicing the juicy meat in front of him. 

“Yes, my job seems exciting but I'm sure yours pays better,” Tay said and bite into his own food. 

“I doubt it,” New responded and they spend their whole dinner learning about each other. The whole dinner Tay was trying hard to hide his fascination with the boy in front of him. How he looked elegant under the moonlight and the faint glow coming from the candles on their table. 

After the dinner that Tay insisted on paying by convincing New that the ship is paying him for this trip. 

“Are you not getting dizzy now?” Tay asked as he leaned his back on the metal railing and faced New who seem busy gazing at the city lights far from them and at the night sky which is littered with thousand stars.

“Nope,” New said breaking his staring game with the stars above them. “Luckily the ship is sailing smoothly unlike earlier and luckily my seasickness isn't terrible like some other people who threw up immediately by the sight of the sea.”

“I can help you with your seasickness,” Tay opened up. 

New raised his eyebrows, “How?”

“Well, depends if you're up for something crazy,” Tay answered playfully as if challenging New.

“Ever heard of Titanic?” Tay questioned as he scooted closer to New. 

New rolled his eyes and Tay thought that he'd never think an eye roll could be so adorable. “Tay, who the hell didn't know about Titanic in this age? And how can that help me with my seasickness?”

“I can distract you using that by being Jack you know?” Tay muttered in a matter of fact tone as if what he said is the most brilliant idea he ever suggested.

“And how exactly will you do that?” New answered face nearing Tay's as if to intimidate the other. 

“Agree first and I'll show you tomorrow,” Tay retorted back and wink at New. 

New looked away from Tay immediately and turn his gaze back at the fading city lights. “Fine, whatever.”

Their first night in Andromeda ended with Tay walking New back to his room after they argued about constellation and zodiac signs.

It was afternoon and New was cursing himself for not asking Tay his exact room number. He was looking for the guy with a heart-shaped smile since the morning he got out of his own cabin. Now he was sat on the cozy part of the ship in the fifth deck that was set up like a vintage cafe. He was sipping his now cold latte when a voice disturbed his peace. 

“Your thoughts are deeper than the sea around us, what are you thinking?” Tay asked and sat in front of New settling his camera on the table. 

“Tay!” New exclaimed and just wish for the sofa to swallow him up for sounding too excited to see the man. “Where have you been?”

Tay tilt his head to the side and stared New like how artists looked at their own art. “Why? Are you looking for me? Miss me?” Tay said in a teasing tone and New scowled at him to hide his shyness. 

Tay laughed heartily. “Oh, you miss me don't you?”

“Don't be too full of yourself mister,” New answered but didn't directly deny Tay's accusation. 

“I took some photos for my article, I stroll around the ship and saw you here. I heard that they are having a party tomorrow night at the lowest deck of the ship.” Tay explained as his own cup of coffee was served by a young lady who was working at the counter a while ago. 

“A party? Is it open for all?” New asked as he observed the man's action in front of him. On how he held his cup, to how he sniffed the hot drink before tasting it. 

“Yes, and I am inviting you to come with me. Are you ready for some real party?” 

“Sure,” New answered and smiled at Tay in which the man returned with a wide grin. 

New peeked at the window of the ship beside him and stared at the slamming of waves around them. He looked so peaceful, the little amount of light coming from the sun outside was poured on his glowing skin, that Tay couldn't fight the itch of his hand and grabbed his camera and took a picture. 

New heard the sound of the camera and put his attention to Tay who still had his camera pointed at him. “What?” New bit his lips to suppress the forming smile on it.

Tay lowered his camera and fixed his gaze on New's eyes and stared intensely at it. His mind not forgetting to make a mental note that the latter's eyes were painted hazel brown. “God, you're so beautiful,” Tay blurted out almost breathless as if all the air on his lungs was knocked out by the beauty in front of him.

New felt his cheeks go hot as soon as Tay's words reached his ears. He looked away again. “Shut up,” he whispered and tried so hard not to meet Tay's piercing gaze on him.

And so the second day in Andromeda ended with a promise of a real party on the lowest deck of the ship. Where Tay, after their dinner in which he insisted on paying this time, reminded him not to wear something fancy for the party before he closed the door in his cabin. 

The third morning in Andromeda came and New felt extra excited than he was yesterday. Unfortunately, like what happened yesterday he didn't saw Tay in the morning. But he met a family while eating his lunch and played with their four-year-old daughter. 

“He's probably somewhere in this huge ship taking pictures,” New said to himself as he replied to Gun's messages and taking a selfie that the younger asked for. 

The afternoon came and still no sight of the slightly tan guy that can pass as a personified sun from how his smile shines around him. He was losing hope in seeing him and just held on to the promise of going to the party together tonight. 

New would be lying if he said that he didn't feel lonely eating his dinner alone as he got used to Tay joining him for the first two dinners he had on this cruise.

New decided to wear his tightest jeans for the party together with his almost see-through oversized white shirt that showed his shoulders if he moves too much. New convinced himself that he wore this particular outfit just to prove to Tay that he's wearing something that is not fancy like he reminded him last night and not because he wanted to look good in front of him.

It's past fifteen minutes after nine in the evening when he heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath and waited for the man on the other side of the door to knock again to appear not so excited to see him.

After the second knock that New waited, he opened the door and was welcomed with a wide grin from Tay. “Hi,” he greeted. 

“Hi,” Tay responded and took in New's appearance, and like every other time he got the chance to appreciate his beauty he was once again left enchanted. 

“Let's go?” he asked and New pouted. 

“I didn't see you this morning,” New said and locked the door behind him. 

Tay's grin grew wider at what he heard. “Oh, so you're looking for me?”

“Well, you're the only person I know here. I think it's natural for me to look for you?” New reasoned out and hoped that Tay wouldn't tease him further.

“Fair enough,” Tay said and hold out his hands in which New stared at suspiciously. “Hold my hand?”

New was reminded of his motto when he was younger. It's now or never. So he decided to indulge in whatever the latter had on his mind. “Gladly,” he replied and clutched Tay's hand to intertwine it with his.

Tay was now smiling from ear to ear and run dragging New towards the direction of the stairs at the end of the hallway.

“Wait, we're not taking the elevator?” New asked already panting. 

Tay turned and looked at him while still running, “Where's the fun in that?” and so they take the stairs down to go to the lowest deck where the party will be held. 

They already managed to go three floors down and New didn't know if his mind was tricking him but everything seemed to move in slow motion. The sound of their shoes against the endless stairs can be heard in a slow rhythm, the contrast in the color of their skin looked perfect under the dim lights that were guiding them, the way Tay's hair bounced on his head made him want to reach for it and ruffle them and just when he can't think of anything that can make their run through the stairs adventure more perfect Tay turned to him with a smile to check on him. At that moment New felt his heart skip a bit, and maybe he can blame it on all the running that they are doing right now.

“Wait,” New gasped for air. “Can we rest for a while?” Tay let go of his hands and New leaned against the wall behind him. Also catching his breath, Tay leaned his forehead into New with his eyes closed while his arms were caging him in the wall. 

“Okay,” he whispered as if talking loudly will suck out all the remaining oxygen on his lungs and New watched him. God knew, how hard he tried not to lean closer to Tay and erased the distance between their lips. He was so tempted to do so. Thankfully, Tay finally opened his own eyes and was welcomed with New's eyes that looked like it was luring him to get lost into them. Little did New know that the man in front of him was also trying his best not to get swayed by the suffocating attraction between them. 

“Would you mind sharing what's on your mind?” Tay asked not moving from his previous position on the side of his eyes he can see New's exposed shoulder and he was so tempted to have a touch. 

New just stared deeply at Tay's eyes and sighed. “I don't want to share what's on my mind right now, as I might say something stupid.”

Tay nodded and finally stand up straight and grabbed New's hands again. “Come on we still have a party to attend!”

They reached the lowest deck and was shocked by the number of people that were already dancing under the flashing lights. Most of the people at the party were the same age as them, carefree, wild, and probably drunk.

“Wow,” New was shocked by the scene that he was witnessing. “I thought only a few people will be here, as most of the people on this trip are uptight rich kids.”

“Well, you guess wrong then,” Tay whispered in his ear that send chills to his spine. 

They settled on the first empty round table they found. A waiter walked past them and served them alcohol. “It's on the house gentlemen, it's free.”

New gasped at the sound of free alcohol, more reason to get wasted. New sipped his wine and observed the people around them while bopping his head to the loud music that started playing. 

“I saw you this morning while you're playing with that little girl,” Tay started that made New looked at him with a startled expression.

“Really? Why didn't you say hi?” New tried his best not to sound disappointed and he hoped the music swallowed the obvious change in his tone. 

“'Cause you so beautiful yet so unaware,” Tay answered and can't stop the proud feeling surging in him as he saw the red flush on New's cheeks. “Please don't think that I'm just saying this to flatter you, it's the truth.”

New chuckled and playfully slapped Tay's face so the latter would stop looking at him or else he would melt on the spot. 

“Wait, when you invited me here you said a real party,” New laughed. “That's also what Jack said to Rose in the movie.”

“Really? I honestly don't remember shit on that movie. Guess the inner Jack in me made me say that,” they are now on their third glass of whatever alcohol the waiter shove to them and New was starting to go wild. 

“Let's dance!” New suggested, the alcohol slowly taking over his system. 

“I don't know how to,” Tay admitted and put his glass down. 

New pouted and slightly stomped his feet. “Who the hell does?” God, he looked so cute doing that. It should be illegal. Tay's heart almost jumps out of his chest at the sight.

“Go on, dance. I'll follow you. I need more alcohol to summon my dancing skills,” he joked and New nodded. 

Tay watched how New walked straightly to the wild crowd, blending with them and Tay thought that maybe New wasn't so drunk if he can still walk like that. ‘Maybe he just really wanted to dance.’

From afar, Tay saw how New was once again offered a glass of champagne that the younger drank in one go. How he started jumping around on the makeshift dancefloor while trying to keep up with the fast beats coming from the speaker. How he managed to look so ethereal with his flushed cheeks probably due to alcohol, his glossy red lips from repeatedly biting them, with his droopy eyes, and with the way the yellow lights reflected on his fair skin. He's so beautiful and Tay was left wondering if he was real.

He wanted, no he needed to touch the younger just to confirm and prove to himself that he was real and not just a figment of his own imagination. Because there is just no way that he is real. He was craving for a touch and so he did. With the last gulp of his own drink, he crossed the distance between them. He gently grabbed New by his wrist and New faced him with wide innocent eyes. 

“Please tell me you're real,” Tay almost begged. His voice was hoarse from the alcohol. 

New's gaze softened on what he heard. “You're ridiculous, if I'm not real then what am I?” he giggled and felt Tay's hands on his waist. 

Tay pulled him closer, eyes scanning his face. “You tell me, are you an angel or maybe a fairy?”

New smiled at him oh so softly and there it was again, the irregular beat in his heart that he first experience the first time he captured New through his camera lens on that cafe.

“You're drunk Tay, let's just dance your drunkenness away,” New held the hand on his waist and pulled him deeper in the middle of the chaotic crowd. 

Tay can hear a Dua Lipa song blasting on the speaker that was being drowned by the loud shout and laughter of the people around them but the only thing Tay can hear was New's melodious laugh and the random mumble of lyrics coming from his lips as he tried to sing along with the music. Tay thought he already knew himself so well, he thought that there is no way he'll like someone he barely knows. God, he didn't even know the boy's full name yet. He only knows that he won a ticket here, he's a lecturer, he has a friend named Gun. But at that moment Tay didn't care and let his feelings take over. So listen to the music and jump around while trying to be one with the beat. 

They spend the night with more wiggling around on the dancefloor over those overrated pop music he heard for the first time and about three more shots of martini.

The next morning New woke up with a throbbing headache. ‘I'll never drink that much again,’ he thought. He noticed that he's still in his outfit last night but the bed felt different. His eyes roamed around the room. Through his hazy gaze, he found a man on the kitchen counter who seem busy with what he's doing. 

“Tay,” he called voice raspy from dehydration. Upon hearing his name the man quickly turned his head to the voice and New swear he thinks he heard a snapping sound. 

“You're awake,” Tay smiled, “Good morning,” he turned his back again and continue fixing their food. New watched his back, his arm muscles flexing even from the subtlest movement. 

“Good morning, sorry for crashing in your room. The last thing I remember is us dancing and was offered a martini and I don't know what happened next.”

Tay chuckled and finally closed the gap between them while carrying a tray. “I hope this is fine, I actually just called a staff to serve them except for the coffee, I made them.” Tay sat down on the bed next to New with a proud smile.

“Headache?” he added when he noticed New was massaging his temples. 

“A very annoying one,” New answered and looked at Tay. He looked extra good in the morning with sleep still obvious in his eyes while wearing his sleeveless shirt. 

“Eat, I also asked for some Advil. Hope it helps. And, about last night, obviously, I didn't touch you don't worry. I actually planned to send you to your room but I couldn't find your key card. Sorry, yes I search in your pants pocket but I swear I didn't touch you improperly.”

New laughed and took a sip in his coffee Tay made for him which is too bitter for his taste but he didn't have the heart to complain. “It's alright, I should be thanking you for taking me here in your room instead of leaving me out there in the cold.”

Tay shook his head. “I think you lost your key card. I'll help you asked the management for a new one. But now let's focus on eating.”

After eating, New took the pill to tame down his headache. He asked Tay for some extra clothes he can borrow that he can wear after showering that may ease the uncomfortable feeling he had on his skin. 

After showering New found Tay typing on his laptop. He smiled at him while drying his hair. Tay thought that New looked so lovely in his clothes so before he can do anything he would regret, Tay, excused himself by saying he'll be taking a shower too and New is free to do whatever he wants.

New lied down on the bed again, reminding himself to talk to the management to ask for a new key card once he feels better. He shut his eyes and tried to take a nap again. 

Minutes passed and the bathroom door opened and Tay was now standing in front of him with his casual white shirt and army green shorts while drying his hair. New looked at him, suddenly feeling conscious. 

Tay hang his towel on the rack beside the bathroom door and walked closer to the bed. “Mind if I join you?” Tay asked. 

“Of course not, it's your bed.”

New scooted near the wall to give Tay space to lie down in to. 

“If I only knew you wouldn't mind, I wouldn't sleep on the floor last night.” Tay was now lying down next to him, eyes focused on his own. 

Tay saw how the shock in New's eyes switched into guilt. “You slept on the floor? Oh my God, I'm such a burden. I'm deeply sorry.”

“You don't have to say sorry about things like this,” Tay is a weak man, when he saw something he likes, he can't stop admiring them. Slowly, he reached for New's hair that's covering his eyes and fixed them. His hands though stayed there, ruffling the latter's hair like he always wanted to do. 

New closed his eyes, savoring the warm touch the sun in front of him grace him.

New opened his eyes and noticed that Tay was staring blankly at him. “You always ask me what I'm thinking about. Now, I wanna ask you. What's running on that beautiful head of yours?”

“I'm just thinking about how destiny has brought us together but I still don't know your name,” Tay replied hands now on New face and graze the mole near New's eyes. His eyes now all focus on the mole on the latter's nose that his camera viewfinder seemed to adore.

“Destiny? You believe in those?” New replied as he closed his eyes on the feel of Tay's touch. 

“Yes, I'm sappy like that.”

“Don't ask for my name and don't tell me your name please. Don't you like a little mystery?” New plead. He didn't want them to know each other's names because they are doing so well even without knowing it. He's scared that by exchanging names the magic that surrounds them will disappear. 

New sounded so hesitant when those words left his mouth. So Tay nodded and stop his fingers from caressing New's face.

“Can I cuddle you?” Tay questioned nervously. New smiled that his eyes disappear and Tay's heart became a puddle. He opened his arms and Tay scoot closer to him. Embracing the warmth and comfort the not so stranger beside him gives off. 

Hugging New is like watching your old favorite movie, strange yet familiar. Feeling his warmth reminds him of thrusting himself under the thick blanket in a cold December, welcoming and bracing. New is the hot coffee that he's excited to get a taste every morning to feel the rush of his blood through his veins. 

New is everything he likes. So he hugged New tighter, almost squeezing him. He placed New's head on his chest, and immediately regret it after realizing that the younger might hear his heartbeat. But his fear, melt like a snowflake that touch the ground when New hugged him back.

With the flashback of the last night's party and their blaring headaches, the both of them slept again the whole morning. 

New woke up when the raging waves slam against their ship again and he can feel his gaze starting to become hazy but all of it was thrown in the back of his mind when Tay squeeze his hand and buried his head to his neck. 

Evening came and they ate dinner on a traditional Thai cuisine restaurant located on the fourth deck. Just like what Tay promised he helped New talked to the management to asked for a new key card that they gladly provide after some explanations.

That night they both slept knowing that the bond between them is much deeper. 

Morning came and New didn't expect to see Tay as he often meets him in the afternoon or evening. “What are you doing here?” New suppress the smile that's starting to form on his lips.

Tay raised an eyebrow at the younger. “Am I not allowed here?”

New shook his head immediately. His eyes landing on the camera that hangs on his chest. “Just surprise that you're not somewhere taking pictures.”

“About that, wanna come with me?” Tay asked expectantly. 

“Sure.”

So, they ended up walking side by side with their hands brushing each other and New tried his best not to feel giddy over simple things like this. ‘God, New you're already twenty-seven stop acting like a high school kid’ he thought to himself.

Just when New thought that this luxurious ship will not surprise him anymore, Tay leads him to a small flower garden on the topmost deck. He swears he didn't see before even though he'd been around here. 

“Oh my God, are they real?” New asked as he roamed his eyes on the trees and flowers around them. 

Tay watched New and felt his heart flutter at how excited New seem that his eyes disappear by how big his smile was. 

“Touch them,” Tay grabbed his camera and point it at New. 

“Tay, they are real!” New exclaimed and look at Tay with a delighted gaze. The older caught red-handed while taking a photo of him. Tay immediately changed his position as if he's taking a picture of the castle-like indoor garden behind New. His face blushing and his hands shaking. 

New giggled at the sight. “Did you take me here so you can draw me like one of your French girls?”

Tay choked on his own saliva at the movie reference he heard and New cachinnated. 

“New, I may be a travel photographer but I've never been to Europe nor met a French girl, and I'm sorry but I'm not really good with anything to do with drawing, I can't even draw a straight line,” he replied with messy hand gestures. 

New continued to laugh but was taken aback at what Tay said next. “But I can capture your beauty in some other way.”

New tilted his head to stare at Tay better. “Through the lens of my camera,” Tay added.

Tay had this thought of how New reminds him of the blue sky - peaceful, miraculously bright, and loved by the sun. Just like his name, he wants to love the sky dearly. But now, the sky will only stay on the film of his camera. 

“I just want you to be comfortable in front of the camera and leave everything to me,” Tay instructed and New nodded. 

All of Tay's friends knew, even his editor at the travel magazine he works at that he rarely takes portrait photos but his camera is seems to have a great enchantment in the angelic boy in front of him. ‘He's a natural’ he thought.

The simple photo taking became a full-blown photo shoot and the photographer in Tay can't resist capturing the perfection the boy gives off. 

New despite being a little shy in the beginning grew more confident and enjoyed the attention together with the numerous complement Tay gave. 

They are now sitting down again on the traditional Thai cuisine restaurant that Tay really enjoyed and wouldn't shut up about for lunch. 

“Did they turn out okay?” New questioned while Tay continued checking the photos he took. 

Tay shook his head and New felt a pang of disappointment. Tay saw it and showed his devilish grin. “They aren't okay, because they are perfect.”

New immediately looked away upon hearing another complement. His ears feeling hot. “You and your flowery words,” New rolled his eyes. 

“What? It's the truth,” Tay shrugged. “You're even prettier than Rose. Ms. Kate Winslet's beauty was nothing compared to yours.”

“I'd like to say the same to you but Leonardo DiCaprio is on another level,” he teased. 

Tay scoffed, offended. “Really?” he muttered with his left brows raised. 

Tay bit his lips while looking at New and purposely run his fingers through his hair. “Really?” he repeated in a challenging voice.

New stared at him admiring. ‘He's attractive and he knows it and it's unfair.’ he thought.

“Fine, you're handsome,” he started. “Very handsome, in fact.”

Tay smirked to hide the smile that wanted to explode on his face. 

\----

It's the sixth day, the one week vacation is nearing its end. Tomorrow afternoon they will go back to land and New had mixed feelings about it. The past days have been surreal and honestly, he didn't want it to end. But all good things have an end so New decided that he'll make the most of it. 

New knocked on Tay's cabin door quietly hoping that the guy who possessed a gummy smile was still in his room. 

Tay opened the door. “Hi, actually I'm on my way to your room,” he greeted.

“Breakfast?”

“Sure.”

The two of them walked slowly on their way to the vintage cafe where Tay took a picture of New for the first time. 

“What are you thinking? Are you excited to go home?” Tay asked after placing their order. 

New shook his head. “To be honest no, everything here feels like a dream and I don't want to wake up yet.”

Tay smiled fully understanding what New meant. “Same, I don't want this to end.”

After the quiet breakfast, they shared Tay told New that he wants to watch the sea and New nodded in agreement. 

New looked regal, to the way his eyes still managed to shine despite trying to stay open against the blinding rays of the sun, to the way the blowing air proved that his hair is soft by bouncing and going with its direction, to the way his smile almost put diamonds in shame in the way they sparkle. Tay was again left breathless and weak to the bones.

“Are you up for some Titanic scene again?” he asked instead. New laughed and Tay swears he'd never heard something that sounds better than it.

“Sure.”

“Turn around, step on the railing, close your eyes but don't be afraid, and spread your arms like you're flying,” Tay demand to which New obliged and asked eyes still shut, “Are we doing that ‘My Heart Will Go On’ scene?”

“Hell, yeah,” Tay then leaned closer to New to hug him. New can sense the uneasiness in his action and tried to bite his lips to avoid smiling. ‘Cute’ he thought.

“Now open your eyes, and look at the mesmerizing view in front of you,” Tay whispered in New's ear as he successfully stepped on the railing too, hands tight New's waist.

New opened his eyes and was left awed by the view that was unfolding before his eyes. The sun was setting, its yellow glow was slowly spreading around them as the sky was now covered with an orange tinge, the island to their left seem so green to New's pleasure, and the air that kept on ruffling his hair felt cold on his skin but he's not complaining. Especially when he felt the warm hands on his waist slowly crept their way to his spread arms.

“Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?” Tay questioned worriedly as he was now holding New's hands on his own.

“Perfect,” New replied instead. “Everything is perfect.”

New closed his eyes and leaned his head on the photographer's shoulder. While Tay put their intertwined hands down and hug New closer to him as he put his chin on the latter's shoulder.

“Do you hear that?” Tay questioned. 

New opened his eyes and looked back at Tay, their faces only inches apart. Tay was shocked after realizing their close proximity. 

“Hear what?”

“Celine Dion singing in the background,” Tay let out a chuckle and New can't help but laugh too. 

\----

“Did you pack your things already?” New asked over dinner. 

“Ah, yes I only have enough clothes with me so packing was easy. You?”

“I will when I go back to my room after this,” New answered and Tay nodded.

“Then we should hurry then,” Tay muttered after swallowing the meat he ordered. 

After the dinner was done they decided to go back to their own cabin for New to fix his things. While Tay decided to write a few paragraphs for his article about the trip. 

“This is our last night here, I hope you enjoy it,” Tay leaned his shoulder on the door frame of New's room. 

New smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. “Good night, Tay.”

“Good night.” Tay turned around before he could think of kissing the younger on the cheeks to hopefully cheer him up. 

The last morning in Andromeda was welcomed by New with a deep sigh. It's stupid how he can't let go of this vacation. He didn't know if it's because of the thought that he'll never get a chance to step on this ship again or have this kind of grand vacation again or because he still wasn't ready to say goodbye to the young man he accidentally met here. 

After fixing himself and making sure that all of his things were already on his luggage he planned to have to buy food on the line of food stalls on the third deck and bring it to the topmost deck to eat but all his plan may not happen when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Good morning,” Tay greeted as soon as New opened his door. 

New smiled, all the thoughts bothering him when he woke up all gone. “Good morning.”

“Let's eat?”

“Sure.”

New told Tay about his original plan that morning and Tay agreed to it and lead the way to the third deck. Flashbacks of the two of them running in the hallways made New smile when they entered the elevator. “You seem happy, you woke up on the good side of the bed?”

New shook his head at what Tay said. “No, I just remembered something.”

After buying the food they rode the elevator again to reach the top deck and settled on the table near the beach loungers.

They ate in silence appreciating the view for their last morning on the cruise. The sun was hidden by the clouds and the wind was extra chilly. 

They are currently standing on the metal railing where Tay first met New also known as the place where New vomited on him. Just like the first time, New's fair skin still glisten wonderfully under the sun. He can't help but stare.

New was looking downward as if looking at the water below them will help him find Nemo. He's been looking at it for a while and Tay was starting to get worried if that action might trigger his seasickness. 

“You're staring at the sea too long now, are you zoning out? What are you thinking?” Tay asked after noticing that New became quiet ever since they finish their last breakfast on this ship. 

“I've been thinking that we're reenacting Titanic and what if this cruise ship sink. Will you jump if I jump?” New replied still looking at the calm body of water and the approaching island in front of them. 

Tay chuckled at New's thought. “You've been thinking way too ahead, silly. But we're not gonna sink. Never,” he ruffled New's silky hair. 

“It's a rhetorical question, what if this ship sinks. Will you jump when I jump?” New asked again, now regarding his attention to the man beside him who had a smile blooming on his face. 

“Of course,” Tay nodded. “I'll jump when you jump. Only if you promise to hold my hand though.”

Noon came and Tay asked New if he wants to eat but the latter refuse. They were also informed by the crew members that they are near the pier and they should get their thing ready.

After getting their own luggage the both of them stayed in the vintage cafe and ate snacks. Tay shook his head at the thought that instead of eating a proper meal as their last meal on the ship here they are eating desserts. 

“I'll miss you,” New said for the first time since his quiet behavior this morning. 

Tay was shocked at the sudden honesty the younger gave him. “I'll miss you too. I'm sure of that.”

They reached the pier and slowly the passengers who were back in their sequin clothing and blinding jewelry were starting to empty the ship. Guided by the crew members the exit in Andromeda was easy.

As soon as their feet touch the wooden platform of the pier New stared at the huge marine vehicle for the last time. “Andromeda,” he read the bold letters sprawled in the ship's body.

Tay not leaving by his side the whole time and even held his hand when they were getting out of the ship. 

Goodbyes, New certainly hates them. Especially if there is no assurance that there will be a next time.

“So, I guess, see you when I see you?” Tay asked with a small smile on his face. Staring at New who looked so interested in his nails as soon as their feet touch the wooden platform of the pier.

The sun-kissed man continued, "Look for me, okay? If not, I'm the one who'll search for you."

Still, he got no response and he's starting to worry. “Are you okay? What are you thinking?”

New looked up at him for the first time as they got off that massive and luxurious ship. “Actually," He started unsurely. "I don't want to think anymore,” He grabbed Tay's neck and crossed the gap between them. 

New tried to shake off the feeling, the same feeling he has when he first stepped into Andromeda, the feeling of waves crashing from his toe to his head. The feeling of blissful uncertainty he tried to ignore and focused on the soft lips that were touching his. Tay tasted sweet, as New expected. He tasted like strawberry candy with a splash of mint and he wouldn't deny that it was driving him crazy. He also tastes like a newly found home, the rainbow after the storm, the light at the end of a long tunnel. He was everything he was seeking. So he pulled him closer by tugging at the slightly taller man's hair.

Tay was panting when he detached his lips from New, their forehead leaning into each other. New still had his eyes close while Tay stared at him. “So, will you give your full name now?”

New opened his eyes and smiled a little that reached his eyes but at the same time shook his head. “No,” He answered, voice soft.

“No?” Tay repeated.

"I'll still look for you, or look for me? When we're sure that we're not just carried away by the situation and this overwhelming emotion,” he took a step back and took in Tay's appearance. Memorizing everything, from his messy hair to his tan skin, brown eyes, and the small smile that's slowly forming in his face. Gorgeous. 

Tay nodded slowly, “Good point, but isn't it easier if I can get a number now or your full name at least, well,” he paused as if calculating his next word. "Now that you've kissed me?” he asked, hands making their way to his nape while looking at New hopefully.

New laughed softly, “No, I think it's better this way. Aren't you up for some challenge sir?”

“Then why kiss me?” This time Tay didn't hide his confusion and asked straightforwardly.

“Because this moment is special, I know that even after so many years I'll look back on this trip and remember you. I don't want to live my life asking myself and regretting why I didn't kiss you at this moment,” New muttered hoping Tay would understand what he meant. 

“You're sappy, but I won't forget about this trip too and New I'll wait for you, don't take too long though. I'm impatient and might flip Bangkok just to find you,” Tay's smile was more obvious when he responded. 

“So, I guess this is goodbye?” New asked as he grabbed his suitcase. 

Tay nods and got his own things. “Until we meet again New.”

And from there the two souls turn their back at each other, still processing the volatile promise of seeing each other again. But as if their mind is on sync they both stop walking and turn around to stare at the other. 

“Bye Jack!”

“Bye Rose!”

They shouted at the same time that caught the attention of the other people on the pier and look at them that made them laugh and with one final wave they, for the second time that day, turned their backs and walk away.


End file.
